1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile window and a system for mounting the window to an opening mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile windows that are capable of being opened are well known. It is common for the window glass to be attached to an opening mechanism operable by a hand crank or an electric motor. This attachment has generally been accomplished by a clamping of the lower edge of the glass by a mechanical clamp comprising part of the opening mechanism. In another method, a mounting plate is adhered to the surface of the window glass and the opening mechanism engages the mounting plate.
These methods have disadvantages which include unmanageable stresses imposed on the window glass, and inefficient shipment, handling and installation of the glass. The mounting point adhered to the surface of the glass requires bulky packaging, and spacing of window panes from one another to avoid contact with a protruding adjacent mounting point.
It would be advantageous to develop a mounting system for a moveable window glass that reduces or sufficiently distributes the stress on the window glass, and that provides for the window glass to be efficiently packed, transported to a vehicle assembly point, and incorporated in the vehicle assembly.